1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool accessories and more particularly to an attachment system for hand-held tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lanyards, tethers, hooks, and similar restraints are used to prevent accidental dropping of tools. These restraints are particularly useful in environments where a tool drop can cause substantial damage or harm to plant equipment, workers, or objects below a worker who accidentally drops a tool.
One method of restraining tools is to clip one end of a tether to an opening in the handle of a tool (e.g., an adjustable wrench) and to clip the other end of the tether to the worker's belt or to a nearby structure. When workers properly tether a tool in this way, accidental drops can be eliminated or greatly reduced. However, if a worker uses many tools to complete a task, then the worker implementing this method must tether each tool. The worker may switch a single tether between multiple tools or provide one tether for each tool. In some cases, switching the tether to a different tool is the cause of an accidental drop.
One approach to tethering tools is described in PCT published patent application number WO 2012/054979 for TOOL ATTACHMENT SYSTEM. The tool attachment system is adapted for use with at least two retainers. The device has two slot-like mountings that are open at one end to receive a retainer. A latch mechanism is movable between first and second positions for each mounting. The latch mechanism pivots about a transverse pivot axis positioned between a head portion and a tail portion. A portion of the latch mechanism extends into the mounting slot so that a retainer bears on the latch as the retainer is passed into the slot. A first retainer engaged with the device causes the latch mechanism to pivot to a first position, where the first retainer cannot be detached from the device until another retainer has been engaged with the device and causes the latch mechanism to move to a second position.